This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. fMRI has been used to detect functionally connected networks in the resting human brain. Because these networks are present both at rest and also in the lightly anesthetized state, it is possible to identify them in lightly anesthetized chimpanzees and compare them with those found in humans to inform our knowledge of the extent to which human and chimpanzee brains are similarly organized. This research helps us to identify specializations of human brain connectivity that support human cognitive and behavioral specializations and will also shed light on human brain evolution. During the reporting period, we scanned our first chimpanzee with fMRI under light protocol anesthetic and verified that we can in fact detect functionally connected networks in chimpanzees that are homologous to those found in humans.